powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cameron Delgado
}|width=150|height=170|position=center|left=0}} |label = Black Keeper Ranger |homeworld= Earth |gender = Male |season = Power Rangers Royal Beast |casts = Steven C. Matlock |firstepisode = Royal Player |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = |image2 = Zyuoh-TheWorld.jpg }} : "Regent Of The World, Black Keeper (Rhino/Wolf/Crocodile)!" Cameron Delgado becomes Black Keeper Ranger Biography Cameron Delgado is a human kidnapped and brainwashed by the Players to fight for them. After Xeno infuses his body with the souls of three Humanimals (a rhinoceros Humanmal, a wolf Humanimal, and a crocodile Humanimal) also held prisoner by him, Cameron is transformed into a tricolored artificial Royal Beast Ranger called Black Keeper to serve as a Royal Player in the Big Games to counter the core five Royal Beast Rangers. However, Shane and the others manage to break him free from Xeno's mind control. Then with moral support from the three Humanimals inside his mind, Cameron develops more self-confidence, although he is still prone to getting depressed easily when conflicted about the notion of criticism and failure, and joins the Royal Beast Rangers as Black Keeper Ranger. As the Regent of the World Black Keeper Ranger, Cameron uses the flashlight-like Beast Torch to transform, control his mecha and access each of his Humanimal powers either separately or all at once. His sidearm is the Beast Rod, which has three modes that are each compatible with one of Black Keeper's different colored forms. *Rhino Form: Black Keeper's default black form, balanced in power and agility, where he is able to utilize his Beast Rod's Rod Mode like a whip. He can also activate his own Wild Release mode known as Great Wild Release where he unleashes the power of the three animals he represents all at once: a pair of rhinoceros horn-like shoulder pads which allow him to ram into his enemies, a crocodile tail on his right arm for whipping, and a wolf claw on his left hand for slashing. While assuming this mode, Black Keeper is able to perform the finishing move Rhino Crash. *Wolf Form: Black Keeper's speed-oriented silver form where he is able to utilize his Beast Rod's Gun Mode for long range combat, as well as to perform the finishing move Wolf Burst. *Crocodile Form: Black Keeper's strength-oriented gold form where he is able to utilize his Beast Rod's Spear Mode for close range combat, as well as to perform the finishing move Crocodile Finish. Black Keeper Ranger - Crocodile Form= One of Black Keeper's alternate forms is Black Keeper Ranger Crocodile Form. This power was gained when the life essence of a crocodilian Humanimal was drained and infused into Cameron. To access this form he turns the cube on his Beast Torch to the Crocodile side activating his amber-colored form and powers. In this form he is physically stronger and prefers to attack at close range. Arsenal * Beast Torch * Beast Rod (sword mode/staff mode) Zord * Crocodile Royalzord Attacks * Crocodile Finish - Wolf Form= One of Black Keeper's alternate forms is Black Keeper Ranger Wolf Form. This power was gained when the life essence of a wolf Humanimal was drained and infused into Cameron. To access this form he turns the cube on his Beast Torch to the Wolf side activating his silver form and powers. In this form he has immense speed and prefers to shoot rather than attack at close range. Arsenal * Beast Torch * Beast Rod (gun mode) Zord * Wolf Royalzord Attacks * Wolf Burst - Great Wild Release= With Great Wild Release, he uses the sum total of all his animal powers. His crocodile side provides him with a tail for a right arm while his wolf side gives him claws on his hand for the left. He is also armed with armor provided by his rhino side. Arsenal to be added Zord to be added - Wild Force Slate Rhino Ranger= This transformation is possible thanks to the Slate Rhino Crystal fusing with the Beast Torch . }} Ranger Key The Black Keeper Ranger Key is a Royal Beast Ranger Key released as part of a toyline set of Royal Beast Ranger Keys. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one,i.e. , into Black Keeper Ranger. Gallery ZyuohTheWorld.png|A female version of Black Keeper Ranger seen in Power Rangers Super Megaforce Behind the Scenes * to be added Portrayal *Cameron Delgado is portrayed by Steven C. Matlock . Notes See also * - his counterpart in Category:Power Rangers Royal Beast Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Black Ranger Category:Animals Category:Royal Beast Rangers Category:Evil Rangers Category:Evil Turns Good Category:2019 Category:Second-In-Command